ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ghostbusters: The Video Game
All Character info from the game is to be Ghostbusters Movie cannon as Dan Aykroyd said that is in many ways the third movie. Devilmanozzy 15:34, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Did you know that Dan Aykroyd prefers the Wii version of the video game? --Liberal Noob 02:56, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I read that a day or so ago. Short but good read. I encourge that to be posted as a link on either or both the main Ghostbusters: The Video Game and Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions). Devilmanozzy 06:33, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Terminal Reality Reveals update on Winston Zeddemore Terminal Reality revealed on IGN's Developer's Blog that Winston Zeddemore has earned his doctorate at some point between Ghostbusters II and Ghostbusters: The Video Game The Storyline and Characters :Yes I had read that as well. I was sort of waiting for the game a bit to see if it is indeed the case, but that article pretty much confirms it as fact. So now all 4 ghostbusters are Doctors! Wow!Devilmanozzy 13:00, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Weapons as they own articles (Not to be addressed on Movie pages) While right now it may seem odd to divide this section off of the Movie page counterparts it seems they have enhancements to each weapon and with all the developments in the game, it would start getting messy. Note, I still feel that the Characters and plot line go off of Ghostbusters Movie Timeline Canon which means that all that is fine on those pages and they need not be apart too. Devilmanozzy 23:13, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Ghostbusters: The Videogame Plot I beat the game last night so I expanded the plot section. WTC absent Haven't played the realistic version yet, though I've seen the opening where in this image they're gone. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ghostbusters/images/d/d2/Trailer1.JPG I did play the stylized version where in the Central Park level there's at least two sets of the towers because they reuse the same background surrounding the area. So I was wondering should it be mentioned under trivia. :Yeah thats fine trivia. They avoided the WTC for 911 reasons. Devilmanozzy 08:06, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, this is an open ended thing. skankerzero revealed the missing Twin Towers could be related to the third Key to the City marked 1990, of the set of 3, in Peter's office. 5/27/2009 5/27/2009 pt.2 So it's left to languish in speculation...and fan fiction. Mrmichaelt 06:40, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Clean bill of health line Anyone recall when and which Sedgewick level the clean bill of health for 5 years line was? Mrmichaelt 04:49, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :First visit, after chase of slimer and right after Peter is slimed "again". Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! Have to go check on that. Yet again, I find myself revisiting The Video Game and finding more things to add. Mrmichaelt 06:36, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Development Section/Gallery Section Debate These areas are in need of some change ups. Two Development split offs I see: *I say we make Ghostbusters game (Zootfly) (Video compilation of all vids was posted here. ) While this game may never been released or even become official, it is noted to have helped Terminal Reality. What would be on the article... The Ecto-2 thing, the 4 in they squad gear, and any pics from the footage. *We also need a Ghostbusters: The Video Game Prototype and Development (Maybe shortened?) which will house everything else about the demos, and pre-released forms of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *We may also want to cover the ad campaign on its own too. All those rules vids and promo vids during release. Images in gallery are almost all from the preview vids and not from the actual finished game. I say make these pages and move stuff to them. Cleaning up Ghostbusters: The Video Game article some. Also, at this point maybe cutting down the plot section is in order. Seriously let the versions cover that instead. This article I feel should be more of a hub for all that is about the 2009 game than a article about the game period. I see too much here. Back in 2009 this article happened this way cause of the hype and confusion. The game had lots of confusing info, and gaming mags and sites confused all it up and still do so to this day. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:54, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :First two points spinning off to new articles seems like a good idea. I'm for it and moving relevant images from the gallery. For the ad campaign, shouldn't that just be in this article's Development? Letting the Realistic and Stylized pages cover the plot sounds like a good idea. Most of the trivia I added was from the Realistic version so once I start on the Stylized, I can better help with those to see a bit applies to one or both versions. Mrmichaelt 02:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::One reason for a advertising section was they did a series of "Rules" which should be noted. And then there is the actual ads just for the games as they where released and the over all ads (Slimer on a couch playing the game). There is a lot out there for advertising alone, and that is why I feel its justified. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:46, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, I see. You know best in regards to this and based on the links, it appears an Ad article is justified enough. Mrmichaelt 05:55, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ok then, and Article naming Ghostbusters: The Video Game Advertising. I'll get to it sometime later tonight/morning (it'll be morning here where I am when I get to it). Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:59, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Contradiction between facts? The events of the game occur during Thanksgiving 3 1991, two years after the events in Ghostbusters II and seven after Ghostbusters. It's in contradiction with what is alleged about Extreme Ghostbusters (could see it like an alternative version of facts?): https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Extreme_Ghostbusters Plotedit Set years after the end of The Real Ghostbusters, lack of supernatural activity has put the Ghostbusters out of business. Each member has gone their separate way, except for Dr. Egon Spengler, who still lives in the firehouse to monitor the containment unit, take care of Slimer, further his studies and teach a class on the paranormal at a local college. :Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters are not part of the film/video game canon. The video is only a sequel to Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:43, May 23, 2017 (UTC) What happened to the gallery? I recall there being a whole lot more concept art for ghosts and whatnot that weren't used for this game, I remember this one that was all bloody and made of muscles with a skull for a head. Did a lot of that turned out to be fanart or was it all moved into a different page? JokerJay779 (talk) 03:11, October 26, 2019 (UTC) :Doesn't ring a bell. I'm not sure if the concept art was changed. If there was fan art then it would have been deleted. Do you see the image you're describing in Spook Central's collection of art? Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:22, October 26, 2019 (UTC) ::Ah yes thank you, I must've been mistaken and thought I have seen that stuff here. I must've seen the gallery when my cousin had the PS3 version and we took turns to play it cause I do remember seeing the Shadow Sneak around that time I think. I believe the image I thought I saw was in the second row misceallnous section of the gallery. JokerJay779 (talk) 05:59, October 27, 2019 (UTC) :::You're welcome. I'm glad we got that sorted out. Mrmichaelt (talk) 06:39, October 27, 2019 (UTC)